Slipped Away
by Kaelas
Summary: Heero's in a church. Quatre stops Heero from killing himself. What happened to Duo? Bad summary. I know HD.


This is a short sad story. I hope you like it. I just thought about posting this story up. Made me a little sad.

_**Slipped Away**_

Heero walked down the long aisle of the big, empty church. He was wearing a black tuxedo and holding a bouquet of red roses. He face was, as usual, expressionless, but his eyes were... _blank_.

He took a long, deep breath as he neared his destination, then he stopped. He stood there for a couple minutes, debating whether or not he should keep going. After a couple more minutes, he slowly made his way up the steps, and then stood in front of the coffin.

Heero looked down at the perfect form that lay inside the coffin. He watched, waiting for his chest to rise and fall, or his eyes to open. **_His eyes would open and he would look up at him, smile and say happily, "Ohaiyo Hee-chan!" But he would only glare ant him and say coldly "Don't call me 'Hee-chan'!" _**

**_Duo always said things like "I love you Hee-chan!" I would response" Don't say that!" "Why?" "We're both guys, it's wrong." " So if I'm a girl, you'd love me?" " Duo." "Okay, okay!!! I get the point!" "..."_**

_I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

Why did I always have to act so coldly towards you? "Duo... I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." he whispered.

His eyes started to sting as tears started to form. He wiped them away with his sleeve. He put the roses on the floor in front of the coffin with the other flowers, then he took one rose and placed it in Duo's hands. He looked like an angel. But of course, to Heero, Duo was an angel.  
_  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh_

"Dammit Duo!" he said quietly, his eyes filling with tears again. "Why did you do it? Why did you go alone? You knew you had no chance of making it out! You could have got Wufei to go with you! Why did you do it!!! Dammit!!!!" Heero didn't realize that he was starting to yell. He also couldn't hold the tears back anymore. "Why?! Why'd you have to leave me like this?! I didn't even get the chance to tell you that I love you!" Still holding Duo's hand, Heero fell to his knees crying.

"I... I love you... I love you so much... I'm not ready to let you go yet...Please..." He let go of Duo's hand and fell to the floor.

Heero cried for a while longer, then he got up on his knees and dug around in his jacket and pulled out a gun. He stood up and looked at Duo. He ran his fingers through his beautiful, chestnut brown hair and smiled gently. So soft.

_  
Nah nah la la la nah nah  
  
I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't_

"I love you Duo" he whispered then pressed his lips to Duo's. They were firm and cold. "I'll be with you soon. Don't worry Koi" Then Heero pointed the gun to his head.

"Heero no! Don't do it!"

No one is going to stop me this time. Heero pulled the trigger..._  
  
Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly  
  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by  
_

" Stop!!!" Quatre made it to Heero just in time. He pushed the gun, making the bullet miss Heero's head barely, and hit a vase of flowers.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Quatre yelled. Heero didn't say anything.

"Answer me!" Quatre grabbed Heero and turned him around. "What are you trying to do?!"

_  
Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back_

"This is none of your business." Heero finally said then pulled himself away from Quatre's grasp.

Quatre's eyes filled with tears. "Baka... you had a gun at your head" then he hugged Heero. "Of course this is my business... you're one of my best friends... I don't want to lose you too. It would be to hard on me."

Heero's eyes filled with tears again. "Quatre... I...I...

Quatre looked into Heero's eyes. "Did you ever think of what you'd leave behind?! Did you ever think of me, Wufei or Trowa or anybody?! This is hard for all of us too, Heero! Don't think we didn't care for Duo too!!!" Heero just stared at Quatre blankly. Then Quatre hugged him harder. "I know how much you loved Duo..." Heero looked at him surprised. "You do?" "Of course, and I know that he wouldn't want you to do this...he'd" Heero pushed Quatre off of him. Quatre was a little surprised._  
  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..  
The say you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh..._

"But he was the only reason I lived! He was the only reason I woke up every morning! He was the only reason I faced each _f##king_ day! He was... Dammit! Why did he have to leave me?!"

"Heero..." Quatre growled, then punched him. "I'm sorry, but you shouldn't talk like that! Life is precious, even yours. I know it's hard, but you have to move on. Duo would want it that way... He loved you too...you know."

Heero fell to his knees and started crying again, whispering "Why? why?" Then Quatre knelt down beside him and comforted him.

Quatre let Heero cry in his arms for a while, until he calmed down. "Let's go home now." Quatre said quietly. "Let's live a beautiful life for Duo..." Heero nodded then Quatre helped him out of the church and they went home._  
  
Nah nah, nah nah nah, nah nah  
I miss you_

_**Owari**_

Don't ask me where Trowa or Wufei are at the moment. Maybe they're... I don't know...

You don't have to review or anything. This is sad. In a way, I like it, but Duo's dead. Poor Heero!!!! Didn't mean to make you sad!!!! I'm gonna go now and hide in a dark corner.

Ja ne!!!


End file.
